A Lil Bit Of Everything
by SpongeLeDickBob
Summary: Spongebob and Patrick are known to get in to lots of shit together. In this story, they really, quite literally, get in to shit.


"Deal?" Patrick asked. "Deal" Spongebob agreed.

They had decided on the most brilliant plan anyone could ever come up with and Spongebob was excited to begin working towards their naughty goal.

After his tedious shift at the Krusty Krab, Spongebob went up to Squidward at the cash and ordered sixty-four krabby patties in a hurried manner.

"Arr, What the fuck ye need them many krabby patties for, laddie?" Mr. Krabs piped up.

"Shut the fuck up old man go worry about your fat ass daughter" Spongebob replied, irritated.

He took the filled bags of Krabby Patties from Squidward's clammy tenticles and ignored the usual sexual tension.

Spongebob groaned and rolled over. Gary meowed, noticing Spongebob's behavior. "I ate so much, Gary", Spongebob complained. He sat up slowly and said, determined "but it'll all be worth it".

Spongebob could feel it coming on. His plan was going to work. He just needed something to move things along faster.

He took out his trusty friend and licked the tip of his waxy tool to lubricate it. He then gently pressed it against his sweaty butthole and slid it in gently. Spongebob flinched as the cold suppository entered his rectum. He moaned quietly, and was a little embarrassed, even though he was alone.

"Now we just wait". Spongebob said to Gary, sitting back down on the couch.

"IT'S TIME! IT'S TIME, PATRICK!" Spongebob yelled as he sprinted out of his pineapple and towards Patrick's rock. He had his hands pressed firmly against the back of his trousers and kicked the rock, begging Patrick to open up.

Patrick burst through the ground, lifting the rock above his head and begging Spongebob to enter.

"I can't hold … it.. that much… longerrrr…" Spongebob's voice was trembling, and with the last word, he felt his control slip and his warm, unhealthy feces explode out of his anus-pore. Being a sponge, though, he also felt it begin to seep out of all his other pores, down his face and arms.

Patrick's eyes rolled back as he let out a rough moan and pulled off his Hawaiian board shorts. He squatted and joined Spongebob.

They both shat out all they had in them and before they knew it they were unable to stand on dry sand under Patrick's rock, they were slipping all over the place.

Spongebob slipped and landed with a splash and giggled guiltily.

Patrick smirked at Spongebob and licked his lips to clean them of his own, and his best friend's poo.

He leaned forward and grabbed Spongebob's hand.

Spongebob blushed and put a small hand against Patrick's fat head. "Oh Patrick, this is going to be the best night." And with that, he leaned in and pressed his shit-stained lips against Patricks, tasting the mixture of their sweet poos.

Spongebob pressed himself against Patrick, begging for more. It was hard for them to stay entwined because they were both naked and covered in slippery shit. Spongebob felt Patrick's bulge between his legs and tried to let it in to his anus.

Patrick giggled "there's so much poop here, Spongebob"

"I know, isn't it wonderful?" Spongebob sighed as Patrick finally entered his filthy butthole.

They rolled around, splashing their putrid filth around Patrick's home, and each other.

After not too long, Patrick began panting because he's fat and can't handle physical activity, but this only drove Spongebob to try harder. He flipped over so he was sitting on Patrick's fat lap and began twerking up and down his dick. Patrick moaned loudly "oohhh Spongebob, that's incredible!", and Spongebob replied by clenching his butthole, making this more intense. They both orgasmed loudly and with a final squishy sound, they were done.

Spongebob slid off of Patrick's cock, feeling a little stiff. The poo was beginning to dry, and Spongebob only then realize how fucking rancid they smelled. Spongebob gagged and swallowed his puke. He gagged again and held it down. He gagged a third time, this time spewing vomit mixed with Patrick's cum that filled him all over the place.

Spongebob was spewing shit, cum, and vomit from every single pore of his spongy self and could not stop. He began convulsing and foaming at the mouth.

Patrick noticed Spongebob was looking a little dehydrated when he finally finished spewing, and it wasn't until then he noticed Spongebob had dried out. He was dead.

Patrick cried for days. He was grieving the loss of his best friend, and his passionate lover.

The carcass of Spongebob lay still in Patrick's home, still covered in semen and poo and puke.

Patrick had an idea. He slid his dick in to one of Spongebob's holes, this time being more careless about selection, knowing either way, Spongebob would get no pleasure, and thrust a few times. Once he began to feel exhausted, Patrick knew it was time. Tears were streaming down his face as he fucked the shit out of Spongebob's dead body, then, like in Romeo and Juliet, Patrick stabbed himself, pouring blood over Spongebob's already filthied body.

The End.


End file.
